Naruto in the worlds of fantasy
by Fox King jm
Summary: Naruto always had something special. An unique heart. One day on a mission with his mother, Mizuki used the scroll of sealing to summon Darkness itself. It destroyed Mizuki, but Naruto was sucked into another world. I do not own Naruto, Kingdom-hearts, or anything else I use, so please enjoy: Naruto in the worlds of fantasy.
1. Naruto in the worlds of fantasy

**Hey, guys, readers, and Fox King jm-fans, Johnny here with another Fanfic. This will be a rewrite of my first Fanfic. Before we begin, Naruto will be smart, very powerful, and strong. Naruto will have both Yin and Yang chakras of Kurama, Heartless powers, Hollow powers, Keyblades, and other powers in the future chapters. Naruto will also have a massive harem too. Okay then this story will have Crossovers, Lemons, Incest in the Future chapters, Some Strong Language, Massive Harem, Violence, and More. And this is my version of Naruto, so this doesn't ****relate to the original story of Naruto or anything else I might use in future chapters.**** I'll explain some things at the end of the chapter. Okay let's begin; I do not own Naruto, Kingdom-Hearts (No Disney Characters) or anything else I use in future chapters, so please enjoy: Naruto in the Worlds of Fantasy. **

In the beginning, God made the world in seven days. But in reality he made many worlds and the heart to all worlds also known as Kingdom-Hearts. The world in the middle, of the worlds was the Earth known as Gaea to the other worlds. In a world far, far away is a world ruled by Ninjas or Shinobis, almost 14 years ago... the Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-tailed Fox) attacked the village almost destroying the village and killing many of the villagers. The Yondaime Hokage defeated the fox in mortal combat. He couldn't kill the fox so; he sealed the fox sprite away in a new-born baby. That boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki. As the years passed by, it was a living Hell for the boy. Little did Naruto known that he had more than the Kyuubi sealed within him. Naruto was training at his home.

"I'll get stronger... I will." Naruto said to himself, as he trained hard.

Naruto lived in a small house with his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto had some special training with his mother, as well from the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Naruto sweat dropped like rain. He sat on the floor taking a breather. Naruto then heard a knock on his door.

"Sochi, come and eat." Kushina said.

"Okay, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

On the table, Naruto and Kushina eat their dinner. Kushina is a Jonin level second and a mother first. She always took care of her son and taught him the Uzumaki arts of their clan.

"The food is good, Kaa-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you, Sochi." Kushina replied with a motherly smile.

"Hey, Kaa-chan..." Naruto said.

"Yes, what is it, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked.

"Do you have a mission today?" Naruto asked.

"I do, but I was going to ask you if you wanted to help me. So what do you say?" Kushina asked.

"Heh, leave it to me, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"And when we're done with the mission, we'll go out for Ichiraku-Ramen." Kushina said.

"Alright, Kaa-chan!" Naruto shouted with joy.

Later, Kushina and Naruto got their ninja-gear and other things for the mission, and wet to the Hokage's office.

**XxxxX Hokage's Office XxxxX**

Kushina and Naruto were now at the office door. She then knocked on the door.

"Enter." Tsunade said.

"Hello, Hokage-sama." Kushina said.

"Hi, Baa-chan." Naruto said with a smiled.

"(Sigh) I wish you didn't call that, Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Sorry, Baa-chan. So you wanted to see us for a mission?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, yes, I'll tell you the mission details." Tsunade stated.

"It most be really an important mission to ask me to the job." Kushina stated.

"It is... you see; Mizuki stole the secret scroll of sealing and is making a run to the broader of the Land of Fire." Tsunade stated.

Kushina's eyes widen hearing this, as Naruto felt like he heard the scroll name before.

"Why the hell would he that?! That scroll has many forbidden jutsus by the Shodai Hokage. And it also has that..." Kushina said, as her sweat dropped.

"Yes..." Tsunade said, as she closed her eyes.

"Kaa-chan, do you mean the door to other worlds?" Naruto asked.

"Yes... only members of the Senju and Uzumaki clans only know about the heart of all worlds... Kingdom-Hearts." Kushina stated.

"_Damn you, Mizuki..." _Kushina thought.

"Kaa-chan taught me many things about our clan. Kaa-chan even showed me the old book, called the Heart of Ages. There are many worlds that we don't know about, ever since time exists, and that's how it should be. There is our world, the Ninja world. There is also the Soul-Society ruled by the Soul-Reapers, who hurt down Hollows that attack the souls of the living. There is also Hollow world, Hueco-Mundo, is ruled by Hollows nothing but, a world with endless sand. The ancient ones, say there is a sea in Hueco-Mundo, but no one has ever found it. Death city is a world with Meisters, and their weapons that devour the evil souls of human demons called Kishi and witches. The magical world is a place of sells, and magical creatures ruled by wizards, with marks on their bodies that show what gal they are in. The new world of the East blue seas is a world with marines and pirates that fight over seas. There, are many islands and many sea monsters. The pirates of that world sail to the Grand line to seek the greatest treasure of the East blue, One-piece. The pirate, who gets to the grand line, first, will be king of the pirates. A hundred and sixty-six years ago in another world, the Four-Great-Nations lived in peace, and then the Fire-Nation attacked. Only the Avatar could stop them but, one day he disappeared. The water tribe siblings Sokka and Katara found the new Avatar, an Air-Bender named Aang. Avatar Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and former Fire-prince Zuko join together the stop Fire-lord Ozai. Avatar Aang faced Ozai the battle was so farce that scared their world, and won the battle, and took Ozai's Fire-bending away forever. Years later, Avatar Aang married Katara, and had three children, Aang and his friends, built Republic-City in the earth kingdom, for all benders to live in peace. Avatar Aang died at the age of 66. The famous battle between the legendary Super-Saiyan Son-Goku, and Frieza was on the world Namek, that was destroyed do to the farce battle. After the battle Son-Goku and his friends, used the dragon balls to wish the world Namek back. And there is the heart of all worlds Kingdom-Hearts, is the world of worlds, protected by the galaxies of the one true God. No mortal, has ever seen the heart of worlds. Kami was the greatest Keyblade master, and God's left hand fifth general, of God's army of angels. He was the guardian of Kingdom-Hearts, and the world known as Gaea. There is also another legend, a mighty Heartless tried to destroy the worlds. The people who witness this evident during that time called this mighty Heartless the king of all Heartless. Its power was that of a god, but Kami sacrifice himself to save all the worlds. And there are many more, worlds to be discovered." Naruto Stated.

"Nicely done Naruto, you've studied hard." Tsunade said.

"Thank you, Baa-chan," Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

"I'm so proud of you, for studying hard Sochi." Kushina said.

"So, Baa-chan what do we do about Mizuki-teme?" Naruto asked.

"Bring him back and make sure the scroll of sealing stays sealed. That is all." Tsunade stated.

"Yes, ma'am!" Naruto and Kushina replied.

"Let's go, Sochi." Kushina said.

"Right, Kaa-chan!" Naruto replied.

Naruto and Kushina left the Hokage tower, as the made their way to the Konoha gates, Naruto heard someone called his name. He turned to see it was Hinata. Even though he didn't have many friends, and he only hanged out with his mother Teuchi, Ayame, and Tsunade. Naruto did thought of Hinata as his friend.

"Hey, Kaa-chan can you give me a minute?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, Sochi, but we have to hurry." Kushina stated.

"Right," Naruto replied.

Naruto went to talk to Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"I have a mission with Kaa-chan. Don't worry I'll be back soon." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, I was wondering if..." Hinata asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied.

"I wonder if you could help me with my training." Hinata asked.

When Naruto wasn't training at home, he would go to the training grounds to train instead. He always noticed Hinata watching him train, but he pretends not to notice. Naruto never knew why, but he had a special gift. He could sense light and darkness within a person's heart. Whenever he sees Hinata her heart had so much light in it. It was something that he didn't even understand, but he never questioned it.

"Sure, how about we train this afternoon or tonight." Naruto stated.

"You can't tonight."

Naruto and Hinata turned to a boy that they never saw before. This boy wore a hood covering his head. Naruto couldn't sense anything from this boy.

"_Who is this kid?" _Naruto thought.

Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Okay, tomorrow then. That's a promise." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Okay." Hinata replied with a smile.

Naruto took a quick glance at the hooded boy, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Who was that boy?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not so sure." Naruto replied.

"Sochi, come on, we have to go!" Kushina said.

"Oh, well, Hinata, I have to get going. See you tomorrow!" Naruto stated, as he ran to his mother's side.

As Naruto and Kushina made their way to the gates, he noticed that the villagers were giving him some dark glares. He could sense much darkness within the hearts of the villagers. Naruto just ignored the villagers. Kushina glared back at some of the villagers, she hated them, because they hated her son. She looked at Naruto who was smiling at her, as Kushina smiled back. They left to found Mizuki and to retrieve the scroll of sealing.

**XxxxX with Naruto and Kushina XxxxX**

Mizuki was running till he stops in his tracks.

"Well, well... looks like you found out about my little get away..." Mizuki stated.

"What do you think you are doing, Mizuki?" Kushina asked, as she glared at the sliver haired man.

"I'm taking the scroll to Orochimaru." Mizuki stated.

This made Naruto and Kushina's eyes widen.

"We won't let that happen." Naruto stated.

"Why should care about the village, huh, Fox-brat?" Mizuki asked.

"..."

Kushina's eyes widen with anger.

"Keep your mouth shut! I swear... I'll take your head if you say another word..." Kushina said in a cold tone.

"That no one must ever tell you that the Kyuubi is seal within me?" Naruto asked.

Kushina's eyes widen, it seems that Naruto knew the truth all along.

"How did you...?" Mizuki said.

"Know? I had a feeling along. I sense that darkness within my heart and that's how I know." Naruto stated.

"Sochi... I'm..." Kushina said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry about it, Kaa-chan. Let's just hurry up and kick his ass and get some ramen." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Okay..." Kushina said with a motherly smile.

"Smartass little brat, I can kill you in with one blow." Mizuki stated.

"Take you're best shot, fool... I'll give it back a thousand times over." Naruto stated, as he made hand signs.

"Mizuki, you made a big mistake... for opening your big mouth and when you did, we already won this fight." Kushina said, as she used her chakra-chins to surrounded Mizuki.

"What, the?!" Mizuki shouted, as he was wrapped with chakra-chins.

"**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, (Multi Shadow-Clones)"**

"_That's my Sochi." _Kushina thought with a smile.

"W-What the... h-how did he..." Mizuki said in fear.

"Well, since you all tied up... we'll be the just attack you!" Naruto and his clones stated, as they beat the crap out of Mizuki.

Mizuki is now on the floor, badly beaten and hurt. Naruto turned to his mother and smiled.

"Sochi, I'm so sorry for not telling you the truth and..." Kushina stated.

"Don't worry about it, Kaa-chan. As long as I'm with you nothing else matters." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Oh, Sochi..." Kushina sobbed.

"Kaa-chan, I have something to tell you..." Naruto stated.

"What is it, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked.

"I also sense something else within me besides the Kyuubi... it's so dark... it was really scary..." Naruto stated, as his eyes showed a bit of fear.

"Its okay, Sochi. Once we get back to the village, we'll found a more powerful sealing jutsu. And..." Kushina stated.

"I won't let that happen..."

Naruto and Kushina turned to a badly beaten Mizuki, who had opened the scroll to the last page.

"Now die..." Mizuki said.

The scroll released what looked like hands, but these hands weren't from this world or any other world.

"Now Darkness, kill Kushina and the Fox-brat!" Mizuki commanded.

The Dark-hands didn't move an inch.

"Kaa-chan, what is that?" Naruto asked, as his sweat dropped.

"It's the Darkness itself..." Kushina replied.

"What are you waiting for, Darkness?! Kill them already...!" Mizuki stated, till.

The Darkness surrounded Mizuki, with yellow eyes staring at him and both the Uzumakis. The Darkness tour Mizuki apart, it devoured him leaving nothing of him left. Kushina quickly hand some hand signs to prevent the Darkness to spread without their world. As Kushina used her sealing jutsus to stop the Darkness, a black portal appeared. The black portal used great forced, sucking Naruto in the darkness. Kushina used her chains to held Naruto.

"_What force!" _Naruto thought, as he tried to hold on to the chains.

"Hold on, Sochi!" Kushina shouted.

But the imposable had happened... Kushina's chains broke, as the darkness sucked Naruto in.

"Sochi!" Kushina shouted.

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted, as he got sucked in the portal.

**XxxxX ? XxxxX **

Hours later, Naruto slowly awoke from his sleep. Naruto looked at his surroundings. He saw nothing, but endless darkness.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself.

Naruto was on is standing in the middle of a street. He then heard someone crying.

"Why… why do they hate me?"

Naruto saw himself as a little boy beaten badly and bleeding from his head covering his face with his hands.

"_What… what is this?"_ Naruto thought.

"Why… why do they… **Hate me**?" Someone or something hissed.

"What, the hell is this?" Naruto said, as he was sacred beyond anything.

His younger self, removed his hands from his face, red demonic eyes with an evil wicked twisted smile. Naruto's sweat dropped, as he slowly steps back away. A shadow hand garbs Naruto by the arm, trying to get free from the shadow's grip; another shadow hand garbs him by the leg. Naruto tried to get free from the darkness, as more and more shadow hands garbed him.

"**You're, not going anywhere… my little plaything…"**

"W… what is this… a nightmare?" Naruto said, to himself as more and more shadow hands garbed him.

"**Ohhh… what's, wrong? Heartless, got your heart?" **

Naruto's eyes widen in fear. He couldn't believe it, as the darkness all around him, he then stared in too a pure of demonic yellow eyes.

"**Don't worry… I'm not going to kill you… I just love, playing with people's hearts… I've been doing it, sense the beginning of time after all." **

"Y-You're… the Heartless king…" Naruto said, as his eyes widen in fear.

"**Surprised? You're a smart brat... I think it's about time to show my true form."** The king of the Heartless said, as the dark being was taking its true form**. **

As the Heartless was taking from, it turns into a beautiful woman, with spiky purple and black long hair that reached her waist, and hips. With shoulder length black bangs. Her skin was flawless, showing two black marks on her face. She also had a round rear-end. Her breast size was about K-cup, with a special Heartless emblem, in the middle of her chest. The emblem had a crown and two black wings on each side. The crown on top of the emblem proofed, that she is the king of all the Heartless. Her eyes were one of the scariest things about the female Heartless, with her yellow eyes and black sclera. She whore a long black and purple kimono that showed, most of her breast. The kimono had a black sash with the Heartless emblem, a red cloth, and two large sleeves. Naruto was completely shocked that the king of the Heartless is a woman.

"**Heh, looks like someone is a bit shocked. You didn't know, the greatest heartless that ever existed is really a woman? Oh, how cute." **The female Heartless said, as she licked her lips.

Naruto couldn't help blushed a bit do the true form of the king of the Heartless. Still he did admit she is very beautiful. As the shadow hands, held him down. She slowing walked towards him putting her finger, on his chin making him look straight into her eyes.

"**How sad, you are a bit handsome but… now, I'm going to take your heart." **The female Heartless said.

"…"

Naruto was filled with fear, as his sweat drop.

"**What? I said, I wasn't going to kill… but, that doesn't mean I could take your heart. You should feel honored, that your heart will be taken by me, also..." **The female Heartless said, till.

"**Keep you're filthy hands off..." **

Fox tails surrounded Naruto.

"What's going on?" Naruto said.

"**Of course... the vixen shows up." **The female Heartless hissed.

"Vixen... the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked himself.

"**If anyone is going to take Naruto's body, it's going to be me and not some Heartless whore." **The Kyuubi stated, as the fox appeared behind Naruto.

"**Well, Kurama it's been a long time." **The female Heartless stated.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"**You dare use my name, Heartless? I never liked Heartless... but I know this, you used the darkness of the villagers and crawled into Naruto's heart like the Heartless you are, huh, Reikoku?" **The Kyuubi or rather Kurama asked.

This made the King of Heartless really anger. The name of the Heartless king was revealed.

"..."

"**Humph, how long are you going to take that from, vixen?" **The female Heartless or rather Reikoku asked.

"**It doesn't matter... I might as well show my true from as well." **Kurama stated, as the fox it's true from.

Kurama turn into a woman who looks like she is in her thirties, with long red and black hair with two long bangs. Her fox ears were red, her skin was flawless, she had her nine tails showing, her big rear-end. She wore a long black and red kimono, with fox demons on it that showed most of her breast, which were K-cupped. The kimono had a black sash with a fox on it, a red cloth, and two large sleeves, and her eyes were red and she also shared Naruto's whisker marks. It was just on thing after another for the young Uzumaki.

**"I will be the one taking Naruto's body." **Kurama stated.

**"Like I would let some fox take Naruto-kun's body. Besides, Naruto-kun's heart is so... so... unique." **Reikoku stated, as she licked her lips.

"And why is that?" Naruto asked.

**"A unique heart, you say?" **Kurama asked.

**"That's right. Naruto-kun's heart drives me mad. It drives me insane. Of all my time of living though out the years... I never felt such a heart that is so strong and pure. It's a once in a life time heart. I want it all for myself. It will be mine and mine alone for all eternity. And I will have Naruto-kun's heart." **Reikoku stated.

**"Well you have to get in line; because I am the one that shall have Naruto's body." **Kurama stated.

"Like I would give my heart and body to two old hugs!" Naruto shouted.

Both Kurama and Reikoku turned to Naruto with anger in their eyes.

**"You damn brat! How dear you call us old hugs?!" **Kurama shouted.

"**Our beauty is beyond any woman!" **Reikoku shouted.

"My Kaa-chan is way prettier than you two hugs." Naruto stated.

With that insult, Reikoku got an idea.

**"I have an idea, Kurama." **Reikoku stated.

**"And what would that be?" **Kurama replied.

**"Who ever takes control over Naruto-kun's body first gets to have him. Does that sound like a fair game?" **Reikoku stated.

**"Hmm... for once I will agree to a Heartless." **Kurama said.

"What...?" Naruto said.

Both the Fox and the Heartless reached for Naruto's heart.

"Stay back!" Naruto said.

**"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, when I take over your body... I'll keep your soul within me." **Kurama stated.

"**Don't worry, Naruto-kun, you'll be my personal Heartless serviette. And if you be a good little Heartless, and obey me, you can share my bed with me. Now ****Naruto****-kun, be a good boy and hold still." **Reikoku said, as she and Kurama were continuing to take his heart.

Naruto closed his eyes thinking to himself that this is the end.

"_Is this the end? Kaa-chan... Baa-chan... Hinata..."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"**WHAT?!" **Kurama and Reikoku shouted.

A bright light appeared from Naruto's heart. He got free form the shadow hands. Naruto then looked down to see the light form his heart slowly fading away. And what happened next was unexpected. Naruto saw two weapons in his hands. In his right hand was a Keyblade one of the legendary weapons of all time. And in Naruto's left hand was the Ryuujin.(Dragon Blade) Two powerful weapons within the hands of the young Uzumaki, what will he do next?

"**Humph! It appears that, Kami-teme had one last trick up his sleeve." **Reikoku stated.

"Kami?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes, Kami... he defected me a long time ago. But thanks to the darkness of the people of your world and other worlds that I've been reborn within your heart. Damn him, I really wanted your heart, Naruto-kun." **Reikoku stated.

"Well, it looks like you two aren't going to have my heart or body. And if you want a fight then come at me. With two weapons like these and training from Kaa-chan and Baa-chan, there's no way I'll go down that easily." Naruto said with a smile.

"**It seems that you're safe for now, Naruto-kun. I know better than to be going up against the Keyblade and the Ryuujin." **Kurama stated.

"**The same goes for me." **Reikoku said.

"Well then, it seems I don't have anymore business with you two. I'm going home." Naruto stated, as he turned his back on the Fox and the King of all Heartless.

"**That's strange... we're not in your world anymore." **Reikoku stated.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"**You are in a different world now, Naruto-kun." **Kurama stated.

"..."

"**If you don't believe us, then you'll see it with your own eyes... right about... now." **Reikoku stated.

**XxxxX ? XxxxX **

Hours later, Naruto awake. He saw his surroundings, he knew he, was neither in Konoha, nor the Land of Fire anymore. He was in another world.

"Something tells me, I'm not in my world anymore." Naruto said, as he looked at the world.

Naruto walked to the nearest town. As he walked into town, Naruto was not paying any attention to where he was going and tripped. He rolled down a hill and hit his head to the wall of an alley, Naruto pass out from the hit on his head. Else where, a group of teens were looking for the new Keyblade user. They also had a Pikachu following them.

"Hmm… I think that the Keyblade should be somewhere right here in Traverse-Town." A boy said with spiky brown hair and blue eyes.

It was a group of teens about Naruto's ages.

"Where should we look next, Sora?" Asked a boy said with orange hair.

"I'm not so sure, Ichigo." Sora replied.

"Don't worry; I am sure that the Keyblade is in this world. I also scene something else... it's really powerful weapon like the Keyblade." A girl said, with light brown (Taupe, almost greenish) hair, which had her hair tide in pigtails; that carried a huge scythe like weapon with her.

"Well, let's hurry up and found it. I'm getting hungry." A boy said, with short black hair, wearing a straw hat, and who had a scar underneath his left eye.

"I agree with Luffy, I'm getting hungry, too." A boy said with pink hair.

"Natsu, we can't be fooling around on an important mission." Said a blue cat with wings.

"Okay, Happy, I was just saying." Natsu said.

"Well, maybe if we found this Keyblade, we can get something to eat. After all the King is counting on us, after all." Said a girl with dark skin, brown hair with two bangs and tied in a ponytail, and blue eyes.

"Korra is right, we can't fail this mission. The fate of all the worlds deepens on us. Let's go, Team-Kingdom!" Sora stated.

"Right!" Team-Kingdom replied.

The young teens searched for the Keyblade, but they had no luck of finding it. So Sora and the others decided to look in the second part of town. As they made their way to the second part of the town, Pikachu smelled a sent in an alleyway.

"Hey, guys do you think we should…" Luffy said.

"Come on, Luffy, we don't have time for this." Ichigo said.

"Okay… come on, Pikachu!" Luffy shouted, as he went to catch to with the rest of the group.

As Pikachu continued to its way to the alley, he found Naruto who was passed out from the hit on the head earlier.

"Pi pi" Pikachu sniffed the unconscious Uzumaki.

"Ugh… it m-most be a dream…" Naruto said weakly.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, as he zipped Naruto awake with a Thundershock attack.

"Whoa! This isn't a dream!" Naruto said, as he looked where he was.

"_Yeah, this is no dream." _Naruto thought.

Naruto looked down at the Pikachu who was looking at him.

"Do you know where we are, little guy?" Naruto asked.

Pikachu lifted his ear hearing someone calling him. He ran off to the group of teens looking for Naruto or rather the Keyblade and the Ryuujin.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto said, as he watched the Pikachu run away.

Naruto ran after the Pikachu, by the time he got out of the alleyway the Pikachu was nowhere to be seen. Naruto kept looking for the Pikachu, but first he needed to ask around town and about this world. So he headed to the nearest store. Naruto stopped at this Gummi-Ship shop, luckily it was open.

"Hey there, welcome too... oh, it's just a kid."

"Hey, I'm not a kid. The name's Naruto." Naruto stated.

"Looks like you got into some trouble, kid."

"Yeah... well... you see gramps, I..." Naruto said.

"Hey, I'm not old, kid! My name is Cid." Cid stated.

"Oh, sorry... but anyway, do you know where I am, Cid?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we're in Traverse Town." Cid replied.

"Traverse-Town? I never world heard of this world in the book." Naruto said.

"You're not from this world are you, kid?" Cid asked.

"(Sighs) It looks like I have to find a way home..." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, kid, Cid will take good care of yea. You should have a change of clothes they look dirty, and have a look around town." Cid said.

"Thanks, Cid." Naruto said.

"Anytime, ki... I mean, Naruto." Cid said.

Naruto changed his regular clothes into something clearer. Naruto changed into his black shirt, blue-jeans, and his black and orange hoodie sweater-jacket, that his mother special made for him. After that, Naruto took Cid's advice and looked around town. He looked to see the stores, shops and other things. This world was way different from his world. Naruto headed to the second-district; as he looked around he saw someone begin attack. A little girl was under attack by strange black creatures, without thinking, Naruto went to the rescue.

"I have to stop them." Naruto said, as he rushed into battle.

Naruto used the Keyblade and the Ryuujin to strike down every black creature that was in his way. He finally reached the girl. The girl was about 10 years old, with brown hair and eyes.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Look out!"

More of these black creatures appeared and attacked from behind, he saw that there were too many of them, so Naruto quickly grabbed the girl and ran as fast as he could. Naruto made it back to the first-district of Traverse-Town.

"Thank you for saving me." The girl said.

"No problem, little lady." Naruto replied.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Naruto and what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Ming-Chao, I got lost from my grandpa and..." Ming-Chao cried.

"Hey, don't worry; I'll help you look for him." Naruto said, as he carried Ming-Chao piggy back.

About 10 minutes later, Naruto found Ming-Chao's grandfather.

"Grandpa!" Ming-Chao cried.

"Ming-Chao, I'm glad you are safe. Thank you, young man." Ming-Chao's grandfather said.

"It was nothing." Naruto replied.

"Let's go home, Ming-Chao." Ming-Chao's grandfather said.

"Bye, Naruto, I hope I'll see you again one day." Ming-Chao said, as she waved goodbye to Naruto.

As Naruto waved goodbye to Ming-Chao and her grandfather, he couldn't help, but smile. Truly this world is way different from his world. As Naruto continued to look around, he saw the people of this world smiled and say hello to one another. Back in his own world, Konoha hated him for having the Kyuubi sealed within him, he knew it wasn't his fault, but the village acted like it was. He wonders if his mother is alright.

"Kaa-chan..." Naruto whispered to himself.

**XxxxX Naruto's world: with Kushina XxxxX **

Kushina slowly awoke from her state. As she got up to see where she was, Kushina sees that she was still on the field where she and Naruto fought Mizuki. She remembered what happened. Her chakra chains broke and the dark-portal sucked Naruto in.

"Sochi! Sochi, where are you?!" Kushina asked, as she looked around to see where her son is.

Kushina noticed the scroll of sealing and the last page has disappeared. She soon realized that Naruto has traveled to another world.

"Sochi... please be safe." Kushina whispered to herself.

She picked up the scroll and resealed it.

"_I must found a way to bring Naruto back." _Kushina thought to herself, as she left for Konoha.

**XxxxX Traverse Town: back with Naruto XxxxX **

Naruto decided to go back to see Cid.

"Ah, hey there, Naruto any luck founding a way home?" Cid asked.

"Sadly no..." Naruto replied.

"Hmm, I'm sorry to hear that." Cid said.

"Hey, Cid-san, I want to the second part of town and I saw a girl getting attack by strange black creatures." Naruto stated.

"Hmm, I guess you run into the Heartless." Cid replied.

"..."

"_So these things were the Heartless." _Naruto thought.

"Well, I'm going to keep looking around then, Cid-san." Naruto said.

"Okay, Naruto, come back if you need anymore help." Cid said.

Naruto left Cid's store to ask around more about this world.

"They'll keep coming at you... as long as you have the Keyblade and the Ryuujin."

"Huh, who's there?" Naruto asked.

"Still, I can't believe the two most powerful weapons choose a kid like you."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Naruto shouted.

"Never mind, now let's see those weapons."

"These? No way, you're not laying a finger on these weapons!" Naruto said, as he made a battle stance.

"Fine then, we'll do it the hard way." A man with long brown hair said, as he summoned a gun-like giant blade.

Naruto didn't charge into a fight with an opponent that he doesn't know about. He watched the man like a hawk on its prey.

"_This kid is watching me like a hawk. It seems he's smarter than he likes." _

"_The first move always wins. That's what Kaa-chan always says. I'm going to end this with the first strike." _Naruto thought.

"One hit is all I need."

"Same here." Naruto replied.

"_That and I took out a lot of those Heartless from earlier, and it left me a little tired." _Naruto thought.

Naruto and the man stand without moving an inch. Like Samurais, they stepped forward... then they charged at each other. The man used his blade to try and hit Naruto, but Naruto quickly dodges the attack and hit the man with the Ryuujin. They are now standing without moving. The Ryuujin's blade sparked with lightning. The man left on one knee, as the lightening paralyzed him.

"_Was that Lightening magic?" _

"_Did the Ryuujin used Raiton? (Lightening-style.)" _Naruto thought.

"Now y-you're... going to t-tell me..." Naruto said weakly, as he fell to the ground.

"_What happened... did I use too much chakra or something?" _Naruto thought, as he closed his eyes.

"He passed out."

"Oh, your slipping, Leon."

The man known as Leon, turned to see a girl wearing with black hair and onyx eyes.

"Yuffie, what are you doing here?" Leon asked.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't over do it. But I guess the kid beat you." Yuffie stated.

"He's better than he seems to be." Leon stated.

"Here eat this, Cheri-Berry, Leon. I know it's for Pokémon, but it works really well with humans, too." Yuffie stated.

"Thanks." Leon replied.

Leon ate the berry, and his paralysis was gone.

"It seems things are going to get worst from now on." Leon stated, as Yuffie nodded.

**XxxxX with Team-Kingdom XxxxX **

Team-Kingdom still didn't have any luck in founding the Keyblade and the Ryuujin.

"Damn it, I can't believe we still can't found the Keyblade!" Natsu said.

"Man, something with large amounts of power and it's still not easy to found." Maka stated.

"Man, this place is really scary." Korra said, as her sweat dropped.

"Don't worry; there is nothing down here..." Luffy stated, as he felt a tip on his shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" Luffy shouted, as the rest of Team-Kingdom turned to a woman.

"Excuse me, but can I have a word with you for a minute."

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX**

Naruto slowly awoke from his sleep.

"Hey, you shouldn't get up so soon." Yuffie said.

"Huh, oh, thanks miss..." Naruto said.

"The name's Yuffie." Yuffie stated.

"Thanks, Yuffie-san." Naruto said.

"It seems your finally awoke." Leon stated.

"Hey, you're that guy who attacked me." Naruto stated.

"Sorry about that. But anyway, you must be wondering about this world." Leon stated.

"Yeah, how did I get here?" Naruto asked.

"I see... that I'm not so sure. But it seems you're not from a world that we know. I think that whatever you did send you is in the other world you're from. I also can't believe that the Keyblade is here and I don't know what the other weapon is, but... I can sense powerful energy coming from it." Leon stated.

"I know a lot about the Keyblade and the Ryuujin, but I didn't ask for them." Naruto replied.

"These legendary weapons choose their master, and they choose you." Yuffie stated.

"I see..." Naruto said.

"Let's start over, my name is Leon." Leon stated.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied.

In another room, the woman named Aerith talked to Team-Kingdom about the worlds and the Keyblade.

"So you are here on a special mission then?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah, there is another Keyblade that appeared in this world about three hours ago." Maka stated.

"Have you heard of a man named Ansem?" Aerith asked.

"We never heard of him." Natsu said.

"Actually, I heard of him. He's the one who writes about the Heartless and the secrets of all worlds." Sora stated.

"That's right." Aerith replied.

In the other room with Naruto.

"It's nice to meet you. But I think you should rest a bit more, and then we can..." Leon stated, till.

"Leon!" Yuffie shouted, as a Heartless appeared.

"What the?! I've never seen a Heartless like that one before!" Naruto stated.

"Yuffie, run!" Leon said.

Back with Team-Kingdom, the door slammed opened with Yuffie running.

"Yuffie!" Aerith said.

Then more Heartless appeared in the room where Naruto and Leon were.

"Naruto, let's go!" Leon said.

Naruto and Leon cut through the Heartless and throw one out the window, as they made a break through the door. In an ally way, Naruto and Leon were fighting the Heartless that got in their way.

"It seems there is something summoning more and more Heartless. I don't sense it here. It's somewhere in the third district. Let's get going, Naruto." Leon said, as he and Naruto went their own ways to fight the Heartless.

Naruto in the second district, he wondered where the one summoning the Heartless is.

"Where is the Heartless summoning all these other Heartless?" Naruto asked himself.

He looked down to the Ryuujin that was glowing.

"_I've never seen the Ryuujin do this before." _Naruto thought.

The glow grew stronger in the right decision.

"That way." Naruto said, as he run to the third district.

Naruto now in another world and is going to face a powerful enemy. The hero's quest and his journey home to his mother has begun. What awaits Naruto in the third district? Naruto will found out soon enough.

**That's the end of that chapter for now. Thank you guys for reading "Naruto in the Worlds of Fantasy" I hoped you readers enjoyed it. Anyway, Naruto and Team-Kingdom will fight against the ****Guard-Armor-Heartless. What world should Naruto go to after the fight with the Guard-Armor-Heartless? I'll let you readers decide. Here is a list of things that will happen in future chapters, and some things I'll tell you guys. First here is a list of Princesses of Heart: **

**Princesses of Heart:**

**Hinata Hyuga (Naruto)**

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Mithra (Asura's Wrath)**

**Miu Furinji (Kenichi)**

**Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy-Tale) **

**Toa (Dragonaut) **

**Orihime Inoue (Bleach)**

**Alisa (Tekken) **

**Gracia (Samurai-Warriors)**

**Moka Akashiya (Rosario-Vampire)**

**Haruko Amaya (Maken-Ki)**

**Musubi (Sekirei) **

**If you guys want an Anime or Video-game character as a princess, just review. Next is the paring list: **

**Naruto x Massive harem**

**Ichigo x OC**

**Luffy x OC**

**Natsu x OC **

**Soul Eater Evans x OC **

**I'm not so good at other male character parings, so I'll let you guys decide that. There are no human male gender benders, like female-Haku or anything else like that. Just so you guys know. And to point out, Kurama is a fox, not a human. The world Gaea is the planet Earth. I named it Gaea because since, God is the father of everything, Gaea is also known as Mother-Earth. Gaea or Gaia is the Titan and the mother of the earth in Greek mythology. Gaea does not have a timeline, in other words, there is no realistic timeline. So the people on Gaea live in the old times and the future times. There will be also more future crossovers in future chapters. Pokémon exist in every world, because Pokémon are almost like animals. Also, the Heartless king also known as Reikoku was a hard character that I made up. I added her to add a little something extra in the story. Her name was also something hard. **

**Mujona or Hakujou is the Japanese word for Heartless. There are also other words to mean heartless or a word similar to heartless. Like, Mujou (without feeling or emotion), Tsumetsi which means (mean, cold, unfriendly, or unkind), I decided to use the word Reikoku. It means (cruel, merciless, or cold-hearted), and that's how I came up with the idea for the character. **

**Thank you for reading again for reading, "Naruto in the Worlds of Fantasy." Just a remainder, as I said in my other stories, I am now drawing Doujins. Your King has spoken. If there is a girl you want in Naruto's harem, just ask (Not Sakura or Karui.) So that's it for now. Please review, sorry for any errors, send me a message, or send a message for the ps3 I.D., Fox_king_jm. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya.**


	2. Naruto and Team-Kingdom

**Hey, guys, readers, and Fox King jm-fans, Johnny here with second chapter of "Naruto in the worlds of fantasy" I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far, I don't really have much, so let's begin. I still do not own Naruto, Kingdom-Hearts or anything else I use in future chapters, so please enjoy: Naruto and Team-Kingdom. **

Last time Naruto was going to the third district, to fight the Heartless summoning other Heartless. Naruto run to the third district. He finally made it to the third district, as he run down the stairs. With Team-Kingdom on the rooftops. They saw Naruto.

"Hey, guys, look down there. There's a kid fighting some Heartless!" Natsu stated.

"Hey, Natsu is right!" Happy said.

"Guys, look out!" Korra shouted.

Heartless appeared from behind them.

"Come on guys, let's get them!" Sora stated.

"..."

"Umm... how do we fight the Heartless, again?" Korra asked.

"Huh?!" Team-Kingdom replied.

With their guard down, the Heartless made their move. The Heartless knocked Team-Kingdom off the roof.

"What the?!" Naruto shouted, as he tried to avoid them landing on him.

Naruto and Team-Kingdom finally meets, but it was not the type of greeting they hoped for. They landed on Naruto, still a bit dizzy from the fall; Team-Kingdom noticed the Keyblade and the Ryuujin.

"The key!" Team-Kingdom shouted with joy.

Then walls surround them, as more Heartless appeared.

"Well, it looks like we have some guests to take care of." Sora stated.

"It seems so... I don't have time to introduce myself. How about after this battle I'll buy you guys lunch. It's on me." Naruto stated.

"That sounds good to me." Luffy replied.

"Same here." Natsu said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"It's settled then, let's go guys!" Naruto said.

"Right!" Team-Kingdom replied, as Naruto and the others charged at the army of Heartless.

The Heartless appeared from no where. Naruto was about to witness the skill of Team-Kingdom.

"I'm all fired-up now." Natsu stated.

"Alright, let's get them Natsu!" Happy said.

"Yeah, I got a fire in my belly!" Natsu said, as he uses his magic to fight.

"**Karyu no Hoko! (Fire Dragon's Roar)" **

Natsu used his magic burning and destroying the Heartless.

"_So that's a power of a wizard." _Naruto thought.

With Maka and Ichigo, they fought Soldiers. (Heartless)

"Shall we, guys?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm ready, what about you, Soul?" Maka asked.

"I'm ready." The Scythe or rather Soul replied.

"We'll attack first, Ichigo back us up okay?" Maka asked.

"I got you covered." Ichigo replied.

Maka used the Scythe named Soul, cutting though each Heartless, as more and more appeared.

"_There's no end to them!" _Maka thought.

"Maka, watch out!" Soul stated.

More Soldiers appeared attacking Maka from behind. Ichigo appeared behind Maka and slashed at the Soldiers.

"Don't worry, I got your backs." Ichigo stated.

"Thanks I owe you one." Maka stated.

With Naruto, Sora, Korra, and Luffy, they saw a hoard of Shadows.

"Ready, guys?" Korra asked.

"I'm ready." Sora replied, as he summoned his own Keyblade.

"You have a Keyblade, too?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you more about it when we take out all these bastards." Sora stated.

"Let's hurry and get this over with, so we can eat!" Luffy said.

"We better hurry, when Luffy gets hungry, he goes all out." Korra stated.

Luffy charged at the Shadows. He stretches out his leg, making Naruto's eyes widen a bit.

"**Gomu-Gomu no Muchi! (Gum-Gum Whip)"**

Luffy kicks a large amount of Shadows.

"_Was that the powers of an Akuma no Mi? (Devil-Fruit)" _Naruto thought.

"Well there's no way I'm sitting here and letting Luffy has all the fun." Korra stated, as she Water-Bends.

(Note: Korra can only Water-Bend for know.)

Korra used the water as whips, cutting the Shadows.

"It seems the Heartless are getting weaker and weaker." Sora stated.

"Yeah, it's time we end this." Naruto replied.

Naruto and Sora used their Keyblades, as the helped out their friends fighting off the Heartless. Little did they know, Naruto and his new friends were begin watched, but by who? A hooded man wearing an odd mask with one eye-hole was watching Naruto and his new friends.

"It seems that the Keyblade has chosen the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and not only that, the Ryuujin as well. It seems the Heartless are being wiped out. But it matters not; I still have one last trick up my sleeve." The Masked Man stated, as he made some hand signs.

Naruto and his friends defeated all the Heartless.

"Ha, it seems we kick all the Heartless to the cove!" Natsu stated.

"Yeah, it seems so." Ichigo replied.

"Come on, guys let's get some meat and...!" Luffy said.

Naruto and Sora felt a strong Darkness approaching them.

"_This Darkness... what power!" _Naruto thought.

"Guys heads up!" Maka said.

An Armored like Heartless appeared from the Darkness.

"What is that!?" Happy said.

"This Heartless is more powerful than the others, so heads up, guys!" Sora stated.

"Right, let's go!" Naruto said.

The Heartless separated its body, attacking with its two arms.

"Look out!" Maka said.

"So this Heartless can split its body to attack, huh? Well, this might be a tough battle." Sora said, as his sweat dropped.

"Yeah, but I'm not giving up that easily." Naruto replied with a smile, giving Sora a thumbs up.

"Then I'm with you all the way." Sora replied.

"Same here." Korra replied.

Then the legs of Heartless both stomped around trying to hit Naruto and his friends. Maka and Natsu thought it was time to counter attack, as they used their own attacks against the feet of the Guard-Armor-Heartless. Maka sliced the left foot into two, as the foot Guard-Armor-Heartless. Natsu used his magic.

"**Karyu no Hoko!" **

"Ha, you're not so tough without your legs!" Natsu stated, as he got hit with the arms, sending him flying.

"Maybe so, but that Heartless still has its arms." Ichigo stated.

"Maybe if we destroy the body... the rest will fall." Maka stated.

"Leave that to me then!" Luffy replied, as he stretches out his arms.

Luffy grabbed the body of the Guard-Armor-Heartless.

"I got you!" Luffy said, till.

Guard-Armor-Heartless spins its body around in blinding speed.

"What the hell?!" Luffy shouted.

Luffy's arms were now wrapped around the Guard-Armor-Heartless, as the arms attacked Luffy. Without a moment of thought, Ichigo and Maka it was time for backup. Ichigo helped Luffy trying to unwrap his arms around the Heartless, as Maka sliced the arm again, but the other arm was coming fast at her.

"Maka, look out!" Soul shouted.

"It's fast!" Maka said.

Natsu appeared in front of Maka, grabbing the right hand of the Guard-Armor-Heartless.

"Y'know, it's very rude to hit a girl." Natsu stated.

"Thanks, Natsu, we owe you one." Maka said.

"That's for sure." Soul replied.

"Now it's payback for sending me flying." Natsu said, as he once again used his magic.

"**Karyu no Tekken! (Fire Dragon's Iron-Fist)" **

Natsu destroyed the arm without even trying.

"Now that leaves the body." Maka said.

Luffy finally gets free from the body of Guard-Armor-Heartless.

"It's time to end this!" Naruto said.

"Right!" Sora and Team-Kingdom replied, as they charged at the Heartless.

"**Gomu-Gomu no Pisutoru! (Gum-Gum Pistol)" **

Luffy hit the body of Guard-Armor-Heartless.

"**Karyu no Tekken!" **

"**Majogari! (Witch-Hunter)" **

Natsu and Maka damaged the Guard-Armor-Heartless, but the body of the Guard-Armor-Heartless was really strong.

"Damn, I barley made that cut." Maka said.

"Yeah, its body is hard. It feels like I'm hitting iron." Natsu stated.

"We got this! Some more hits will do it!" Ichigo said.

"Right, I got this!" Korra said, as she Water-Bends.

Korra uses the water as spears piercing the Guard-Armor-Heartless body. Then Korra turn it into ice, so the Guard-Armor-Heartless won't move.

"Now is your chance, Ichigo!" Korra said.

"Right!" Ichigo replied, as he lifted his Zanpakuto.

"**Gentsuga Tensho! (Moon-Fang Heaven Piercer)" **

A black wave of spiritual energy slashed at the Guard-Armor-Heartless. The Heartless was still alive, but weak and on its last footing.

"I'm really amazed, this Heartless is still standing." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, but it's not going anywhere." Korra said.

"Shall we finish this then?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, lets." Naruto replied, as he and Sora charged at the Heartless.

Naruto and Sora used their Keyblades to slice the Guard-Armor-Heartless. The fight between them was now over. The heart of the Guard-Armor-Heartless flow away. Naruto turned to his new friends, as they all high-five each other. As for the Masked-Man...

"Interesting..." The Masked-Man said.

He picked himself up and walked away. Before he left, he turn to Naruto and his friends once more.

"Very interesting indeed..." The Masked-Man said, as he disappeared into nothingness.

**XxxxX Naruto's heart XxxxX **

The heart of the Guard-Armor-Heartless appeared in Darkness of Naruto's heart. Reikoku grabbed the heart.

"**Such a shame... I was really hoping that my Heartless would take Naruto-kun's heart and give it to me." **Reikoku stated.

She adsorbed the heart.

"**You really want Naruto-kun's heart that badly, don't you?" **Kurama asked.

"**Yes I do..." **Reikoku replied, as she blushed and licked her lips.

Reikoku picked herself up and walked toward Kurama.

"**And you want to get out of this prison don't you, Kurama?" **Reikoku asked.

"**Yes." **Kurama said.

"**Then let's make a deal." **Reikoku replied.

"**Why should I make a deal with you?" **Kurama asked.

"**You'll get what you want and I get what I want. Once I have Naruto-kun's heart, I'll get your freedom from this prison. That is all." **Reikoku stated.

"**How do I know your not lying?" **Kurama asked with a glare.

"**I maybe a lot of things... sure, I'm greedy, lustful, and other things, but one thing I am not is a liar. I have never lied once in my life." **Reikoku replied.

"**And once you get Naruto-kun's heart, I'll have my freedom?" **Kurama asked.

"**That's right. Once I have what I want. You'll have your freedom. I also want Naruto-kun's Heartless as well. I mean after all, he is a bit handsome." **Reikoku replied, as she licked her lips.

"**Humph, you really are lustful and greedy, Reikoku. And I see no lies within you. Very well then, let us make the deal." **Kurama said, as she held her hand.

"**Then it's a deal." **Reikoku replied, as she and Kurama shack their hands making their deal.

After making a deal, both the Fox and Heartless maidens smiled at each other.

"**What should we do now?" **Kurama asked.

"**We wait... and when the time is right, we will have what we desire." **Reikoku stated.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX**

"So you guys were looking for me?" Naruto asked.

"That's right." Sora replied.

"Hey since we're done, can we eat now?" Luffy asked.

"Well I guess so." Sora said.

"I can't see why not." Naruto said.

Little did Naruto and his friends now; they were being watched by powerful strong enemies.

**XxxxX ? XxxxX **

There were several people watching Naruto and his friends. These powerful beings their names were, , Beerus (DBZ), Medusa Gorgon (Soul-Eater), Naraku, Father with his Homunculus with him, Sosuke Aizen with his Espada with him, Hades (Fairy-Tail), Tendou Kodzunu (Tokyo-Majin), Kagato (Tenchi-Muyo), and Nightmare. (Soul-Calibur V)

"It seems the squirt and those brats took down that Heartless. Who would have guess?" Tendou asked.

"Such power, not only did this brat has the Keyblade, but the Ryuujin as well." Kagato stated.

"Maybe we should turn him into a Heartless. Heh, it would settle things quick enough. And it might make us stronger, too." Medusa stated.

"But the blond boy's friends are Goku's appearances." Beerus stated.

"**They don't look all too powerful. But I do sense such powerful Darkness within the boy." **Nightmare stated.

"Yes, the Heartless king has been reborn within his heart and not only that, the Kyuubi is sealed within him, too." Father replied.

"It doesn't matter either way, sooner or later we'll crush these brats." Hades said.

"I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you, Hades. After all, Son-Goku had trained these kids." Naraku replied.

"I agree with Naraku, but we should wait and let the children play hero for awhile." Aizen said.

"Father, should just take of these kids now? I mean, they'll just be in our way." Envy said.

"Didn't you hear what Aizen said? We should let the brats play hero, then take them out." Nnoitra stated.

"I wasn't asking the fool with the girly hair." Envy said.

"Ha, that's funny coming from the guy who looks like a girl." Nnoitra said.

"Talk all you want, but we'll take out these brats before you do." Envy said.

"Is that so? I'm not going to lose to anyone. Not even to an ugly little freak like you, Envy." Nnoitra stated.

With that comment, Envy was really anger.

"Let's hear you say that again..." Envy growled.

"Enough, Envy." Lust said.

"The same goes for you, Nnoitra. You are making the Espada look bad in front of Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said.

"**Enough..." **

Everyone turned to a powerful dark being. His name is Orochi, the serpent king (Warriors Orochi) with him was a fox woman named Daji and the Masked-Man from early.

"**The Keyblade and the Ryuujin has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the Darkness within his heart? Or will the Darkness consume him and the Heartless king and Kyuubi be reborn? Either way, he and his friends could be quite useful to us... what do you think, Madara?" **Orochi asked with a smile.

The Masked-Man or rather Madara's eye had something strange... like a Doujutsu or in Naruto's world, the Sharingan eye.

"Indeed..." Madara replied.

"Shall we let another Heartless play with the children, Orochi-sama, Madara-sama?" Daji asked with a smile.

"No... We need them to found "them" and complete our goal." Madara stated.

"**Yes... we need them... the ****Princesses of Heart." **Orochi said.

"Yes, once we find and gather all the Princesses of Heart... then we shall have all what we desire." Madara stated.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX**

Naruto and his friends were eating at an "all you can eat" restraint in Traverse-Town.

"So that's why you guys are here?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we are here to look for you, Naruto." Sora replied.

"They too, have been looking for the Keyblade and the Ryuujin."

Naruto and his friend turned to see Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith.

"Leon-san, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We came to see if you were okay." Leon stated.

"We're fine, just starving." Luffy said.

"It seems you made some new friends, Naruto-kun." Yuffie said.

"Yeah, but... I wonder if I'll ever get home." Naruto said.

"Hey, Naruto-san, maybe we'll found your home if you travel with us." Maka replied.

"You think so?" Naruto asked.

"You never know if we don't try." Natsu said, as he took a bite out of his meat.

"Naruto, you should go with them." Leon said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, if you go with them, you might find a way home." Aerith said.

"Alright, I'll go with you guys." Naruto said with a smile.

"I'm Sora." Sora said.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo replied.

"I'm Maka Albarn it's very nice to meet you." Maka said.

"I'm Soul. Nice to meet you." Soul said.

"I'm Natsu and this is my pal, Happy." Natsu replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto-san." Happy greeted.

"I'm Luffy." Luffy said.

"My name is Korra." Korra said.

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied.

After their lunch, it was time to leave. Before Naruto left, Leon had something to give Naruto and his friends before they leave.

"You should take these items before you leave. They'll help you on your journey." Leon stated.

Naruto and his friends received 20 Potions, 15 Hi-Potions, 5 Phoenix-Downs, and an Elixir. Naruto and his friends also bought some supplies for their journey.

"Thank you, Leon-san," Naruto said.

"We wish you luck on your journey, and come back anytime. We'll meet again." Leon said, as Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Come on, Naruto-san, let's get going already!" Maka said.

"I'm coming!" Naruto replied, as he left to catch up with his friends.

Naruto saw their Gummi-Ship. Naruto had read about Gummi-Ships, but seeing one for the first time is a different story.

"Whoa... so this is a Gummi-Ship?" Naruto asked.

Team-Kingdom's Gummi-Ship was about 10 meters high and wide. It was red, black, and orange. Inside the Gummi-Ship was almost like a house. Naruto, Sora, and their friends took off their shoes, and showed Naruto around the Gummi-Ship. He saw it had a small kitchen, washroom, two bathrooms, and rooms with bunk beds. The last place that Naruto's friends showed him was the control-room where they drive the Gummi-Ship. Naruto thought this ship was really cool. Sora then wanted to ask Naruto an important question.

"Hey, Naruto, want to drive the Gummi-Ship with me?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I do." Naruto replied with a smile.

Naruto had new friends with him on their journey. Naruto still wonders if his mother is alright. It was almost 6 hours since he was sucked into this world.

"Kaa-chan..." Naruto whispered to himself.

"What is it, Naruto? Is there something wrong?" Sora asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, it's nothing." Naruto replied.

"Okay." Sora said.

"_I know Kaa-chan is strong, I'm sure she's okay." _Naruto thought.

**XxxxX Naruto's world: with Kushina XxxxX **

Kushina explained what had happened. Tsunade had her head down, she then spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Kushina." Tsunade said.

"It happened so fast... there was nothing I could do." Kushina said in a sad tone.

"Still... Naruto is the first Shinobi to be another world. We must keep this information to ourselves for now. No one must know about the other worlds and Kingdom-Hearts. If other Nations or even Orochimaru found out about them... it would be the end of all worlds." Tsunade stated, as her sweat dropped.

"Understood, Tsunade-sama," Kushina replied.

"We must found a way to bring Naruto back. We'll have to look through all our secret scrolls to find a jutsu powerful enough to bring Naruto back and to keep the secret of Kingdom-Hearts." Tsunade stated.

"Right," Kushina replied.

"_Sochi... please be safe." _Kushina thought.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

Naruto got the hang of driving the Gummi-Ship quickly.

"Hey, Naruto," Sora said.

"Yeah, Sora?" Naruto asked.

"There's something we need to talk about with the others." Sora stated.

"Okay, but what about the Gummi-Ship?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry; we'll be it on autopilot." Sora stated, as he turned on the autopilot.

"That's so cool." Naruto stated.

In the meeting room where, Ichigo, Maka, Soul, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, and Korra were waiting for Naruto and Sora. Naruto and Sora arrived to the meeting room.

"So what's this all about?" Naruto asked.

"Well... Naruto-san, how are we going to explain this?" Maka said.

"Maybe we should tell him." Ichigo replied.

"Now, now, we shouldn't tell Naruto things that we don't quite know about ourselves." Korra stated.

"Umm... what do you guys mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, to put a long story short, Goku-sama told us to look for you." Sora stated.

"Wait, the legendry Super-Saiyan Son-Goku? He asked you guys to look for me? But why?" Naruto asked.

"Even we are not so sure... Goku-sama didn't really tell us about why he wanted us to look for you, but I'm sure that it's something great, Naruto." Natsu replied.

Naruto still wonder why, Goku would ask for him. Sora remembered the day that he and his friends were asked for this task.

**XxxxX Flashback XxxxX **

On a training field, Sora, Ichigo, Maka, Soul, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, and Korra were training with Goku. As Sora and the others trained, Goku was meditating on a rock, as the waterfall's water run down on Goku. He then awoke from meditating.

"Hey, everyone, I was something important to say." Goku stated.

"What is it, Goku-sama?" Soul asked.

"I had what seemed like a vision or a dream." Goku stated.

"A vision about what, Goku-sama?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I can't go into too much detail... but there is another Keyblade-Master coming." Goku stated, as everyone's eyes widen.

"Another Keyblade-Master is coming?" Luffy asked.

"Who is he or she? Is it one of us?" Maka asked.

"Well no... He's a boy about your ages from a world ruled by Shinobis. His heart is strong; he also wields not only the Keyblade, but a legendary sword called the Ryuujin." Goku stated, as he crossed his arms.

"Umm, Goku... is he good or evil? I mean if his heart is strong, he might be a threat. Not only does he wield a Keyblade, but a legendary sword, too? That's just crazy." Korra said, as her sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, Korra, he is a pure-hearted child like you guys." Goku replied with a smile.

"That's a relief." Happy said.

"From this day forward, your training is complete." Goku stated.

"Huh?" Sora and his friends asked.

"B-But, Goku-sama, we only have trained for only a year. We're not ready yet. We only know so little about the Heartless and the ones with dark powers." Ichigo stated.

"I don't mean a fight, but there are some things even we need to be ready for." Natsu said.

"Don't worry about it too much." Goku said.

"Goku-sama?" Sora asked.

"I believe in each and every one of you. Not only you children are my appearances, your my friends and like my family, too." Goku stated with a warm smile.

"_Goku-sama..."_ Sora thought.

"If that's the case..." Sora said, as he turned to his friends.

Sora puts his hand in front of his friends. Then they knew what it meant, then Ichigo, Maka, Soul, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, and Korra put their hands together with Sora.

"Team-Kingdom, from this day forward, we are the guardians of all the worlds. We will protect the ones who can't protect themselves and beat anyone who stands in the way of justice. Team-Kingdom, let's do this!" Sora stated.

"Right!" Team-Kingdom replied.

"Well then, the Keyblade will appear in a world called Traverse Town. I wish you guys luck. As for me, I must be somewhere else now. Goodbye for now." Goku said, as he teleported to another world.

"Well, guys this is it." Sora said, as he and his friends went to go find the new Keyblade-Master.

**XxxxX Flashback XxxxX **

"I'm sure that Goku-sama is going to tell you himself." Sora stated with a smile.

"Hey, umm, where are we going anyway?" Naruto asked.

"First things first, Naruto-san, we're going to Gaea." Maka stated.

"Gaea? Isn't that the world of many races?" Naruto asked.

"Right, there we will find Goku-sama." Natsu stated.

"Then let's get going!" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"It will take us about almost half a day, so just rest up, Naruto-san. We'll wake you up when dinner is ready." Maka said.

"Okay, Maka-chan, I'll go rest for now." Naruto replied.

"Here, Naruto, I'll show you your bed." Ichigo stated.

Ichigo showed Naruto his bed.

"Just let us know if you need any, Naruto." Ichigo stated.

"Thank you, Ichigo." Naruto replied.

Naruto crawled into bed.

"_Gaea is our next stop then? Well I better get some rest. Kaa-chan, I'll be home soon... and I'll tell you and Baa-chan about the worlds... and even Hinata, too." _Naruto thought happily, as he fell asleep peacefully.

Naruto fell asleep, until he awakes to the next world.

**That's the end of that chapter for now. Thank you guys for reading "Naruto in the Worlds of Fantasy" I hoped you readers enjoyed it. I also have a picture in my deviant-art, of Reikoku if you guys want to see it, just go to my profile and click on the link. Sorry if the chapter was short, anyway I have needed new ****Princesses of Heart: **

**Princesses of Heart: Added**

**Pan (DBZ) **

**Shirahoshi (One-Piece)**

**Shiemi (Blue-Exorcist) **

**Miharu (Girls-Bravo)**

**Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha) **

**Next chapter is Naruto in the world of Gaea. Thank you once again for reading again for reading, "Naruto in the Worlds of Fantasy." As I said before in the first chapter, ****Gaea does not have a timeline, in other words, there is no realistic timeline. So the people on Gaea live in the old times and the future times. And ****just a remainder, as I said in my other stories, I am now drawing Doujins. Your King has spoken. If there is a girl you want in Naruto's harem, just ask (Not Sakura or Karui.) So that's it for now. Please review, sorry for any errors, send me a message, or send a message for the ps3 I.D., Fox_king_jm. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya.**


End file.
